


Valentine's

by creative_frequency



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_frequency/pseuds/creative_frequency
Summary: Noctis is extremely concerned about how you were on a date with Luche. Valentine's Day fic.





	Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucianhuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucianhuntress/gifts).



>   
> All my ffxv stuff [@tumblr](http://creative-frequency.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

You’re just about to reach your apartment door after a pleasant excursion to the movies and a dinner. It has been a nice evening, the kind of which you have not experienced many. Luche, a distant acquaintance from the Kingsglaive, asked you out a while ago, and finally you found the time to actually make the date happen. It was not the perfect dream date, but neither had it made you want to escape in the middle of it.

Luche is nice, stable and attractive – someone who would treat you right. You are holding on to some careful hopes for the future, as you already talked about visiting the aquarium with him as a second date. The thought brings a brimming smile to your lips. You’re actually looking forward to it.

It takes you a while to find your keys and you fiddle with them, deep in thought, before opening the front door. You’re completely fallen into reveries of future dates with Luche.

That is why you don’t right away realize that the lights are on and your couch is occupied by a dark, brooding character.

A muted scream escapes you when you hear “Hey,” from the living room and light approaching steps.

It only takes three beats for your heart to calm down from the scare and you shoot an angry glare at the prince, who just greeted you. Noctis leans to the nearest wall. He is scanning you from head to toe, eyes narrowing at the sight of your date outfit. You don’t think he has ever seen you in full getup.

“What’re you doing here?” you snap at him as you shed your coat and put it away.

“I’ve got your spare key, remember?” Noctis says casually and rips his gaze away from your form.

You sigh in exasperation. Of course you know that and it’s not the first time you’ve come to regret giving him the damn key. “I know, but that’s not an answer to my question, Noct.”

Noctis just shrugs and tries to find a wavering smile to flash at you. “I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“How chivalrous,” you quip and stomp past him to the bedroom to take off the accessories you wore for the date. You want to change into something more comfortable too, but it can wait since you have an uninvited guest. “Want some tea since you’re here?”

“Sure.”

A moment passes in silence.

“You do know Luche is a glaive, right?” you shout to Noctis from the bedroom.

“Good point. I should just order him to stay away from you,” you hear from right outside the door.

You roll your eyes to the ceiling wondering what the hell is wrong with Noctis today. He is not usually so… intrusive.

You don’t wish to continue the topic since Noctis’s worries concerning Luche are just absurd. “I had a really good time with him,” you say instead and can almost hear the scoff from the prince.

“Are you sure he’s not just trying to… y’know…”

You laugh dismissively and throw the long sleeves you wore onto the bed. Why is February so damn cold?

Then you exit the bedroom and almost bump into Noctis. “What’s this sudden concern?” you demand, pausing to stare at his evading expression.

“You could get so-someone... else.” For the moment Noctis’s courage wavers at your sudden proximity and he scratches the back of his head.

“Oh? Enlighten me,” you urge him and walk to the kitchen to boil some water for the tea.

Noctis follows you, anxiously combing his bangs down. He seems irritated and honestly, you find a bit endearing. While he has always been a good friend to you, he never has shown any special interest in your love life. Until now.

“He’s too old for you,” Noctis says in a sudden firm tone.

You snort derisively and pour water into the boiler. “Jealous, Highness?”

He doesn’t reply to you, but you can feel the scrutinizing stare in the back of your neck. He has always hated it when you call him by a title. You turn around after clicking on the boiler and lean on the counter.

Instead of the reaction you are expecting – blush ravaged cheeks and a quick gainsay – Noctis walks closer to you and fixates an intense blue gaze to your eyes.

“I don’t like it,” he says simply, but his tone his a bit too stern to be just of a concerned friend’s. There is sparkling electricity in his eyes and it sends a wave of tingles down your back.

Your brows furrow and you fold your arms over your chest. What the hell is wrong with him?

“I’m not asking from you.”

“Maybe you should.” Noctis is standing only a few steps away from you, a tad too close for comfort and it’s making you nervous without you even realizing it.

“And why is that?” you push onwards, not letting your gaze escape his. It’s a whole new side of Noctis you have before you – one you’re not sure if you like or not. He seems more confident and demanding, as if his mind has been set and he won’t give up until his goal is achieved.

“I don’t like him.”

You snarl in frustration. “Yes, you said that already. Besides, this is _not_ about you.”

Noctis takes a calming breath through the nose. “I don’t think he’s good for you,” he rephrases.

“Not good– You’re the one who’s not good for me!” you snap and before Noctis can retaliate, you continue, “You can’t just barge in here in the middle of the night while I’m _not_ home and _order_ me to stop seeing the only guy who’s interested in me!” The desperate undertone takes over your statement, so you have to continue somehow to correct yourself and not show weakness. “Not cool, Noct. Maybe you should just go home.”

Noctis visibly jolts. He steps forward. “What? No! You wanna know why I’m here?” he asks, his tone steadily growing more heated, and he spreads his arms in the air in frustration.

“For gods’ sakes, yes! Tell me already,” you shriek.

“Do you _really_ wanna know?” Noctis asks again and takes another step.

You quirk a questioning brow at him and grind your teeth together. “Oh please, don’t keep me in susp-mmhhhppfh!”

Noctis swiftly pushes you against the counter and kisses you before the sentence is finished. Your brains aren’t registering the unfolding events. It’s just too surreal that he, out of all people, would come into your apartment in so late in the evening and kiss you out of the blue after expressing his disapproval of your latest date.

Just who is this person and what did they do with the sleepy prince?

You moan into Noctis’s mouth and immediately after comprehending what a salacious, obscene sound you just made, you push him away.

“I want you,” Noctis whispers, not letting you push him far. His eyes are lit with sparkling blue electricity that makes your whole body ignite. The sensation is thrilling.

“Noctis...” you breathe weakly, hands against his strongly beating chest. You don’t know what to say. The look in his eyes hitches the breath into your throat.

Noctis leans forward and kisses you again, and this time you respond to it by slightly opening your mouth and letting your tongue peek out to feel his. He is warm and stable against you as he grasps your body, careful but resolute.

Your head is spinning. The tender feeling from the date is completely gone and replaced by a humming need that’s rapidly pooling into a fire inside you. Exhilaration shoots up your spine, lighting your mind like an explosion of fireworks.

You always harbored a crush on Noctis. But of course he is the prince and you are just... you, so you never acted on it. And since neither did he you figured he wasn’t into you in a romantic sense. It was okay. You accepted that a long time ago.

But here you are, making out in your kitchen while the water boiler hums behind you and you can feel the slight heat of the steam on your back.

Noctis’s fingers are digging into your hips, pulling you possessively closer until there’s not an inch between your bodies. Soon he detaches one hand from your clothing and cups your cheek briefly before his fingers weave into your hair. He doesn’t let your lips go and the kisses get messier and more demanding.

You need to forcibly shut down your brain from overthinking the moment and just let go. Your lips massage together, tongues curiously dancing against each other. It feels so good and the pit of your stomach feels like pins and needles as the liquid heat pours lower and lower. Noctis’s crotch pushes against you and you become increasingly aware of the bulging sensation.

Noctis pulls away just enough to move the water boiler safely to the side and hoist you up to the counter.

“What’s gotten into you?” you murmur breathily against his lips.

“I… I realized something,” he confesses and leans down to kiss your neck.

You hum complacently. “And what’s that?”

“I don’t wanna see you with any other guy.” There’s resentment in his tone that you find oddly satisfying. It makes gentle shivers run down your back.

“Mm, really…” you mumble, but instead of continuing the terribly interesting conversation, Noctis is more invested in tasting your skin and pulling you to the edge of the counter to have you closer. His teeth graze your neck and it sends more quivers down your spine. The liquid warmth in your belly whooshes down and you wrap your legs around him.

Noctis’s hands snake under your shirt and soon the cloth is tossed to the floor. You rake your fingers through his soft hair, smelling the familiar scent while his lips travel over your clavicle. Then you tug at the collar of his shirt to signal him to get rid of it too.

Noctis’s mouth returns to yours after the shirt flies over his head. He begins to roll down the waistband of your pants and pulls you down to the floor so you could take them off.

You stop his hand and giggle. “Really Noct? You waited all these years just to fuck me on the kitchen counter?”

Noctis halts. “Uh, yeah, I guess we should go to the bedroom.”

“Lead the way, prince,” you quip with a smirk.

He takes your hands and his eyes never leave yours as your steps take you towards something more – a promise, a tingling sensation in the bottom of your stomach, a nervous giggle that escapes your lips when Noctis pushes the bedroom door open and leads you inside.

“You look amazing by the way,” he husks, blue eyes sparkling.

You pull a grin and shrug, avidly aware of your bare, heaving chest. “What can I say? Luche is a lucky guy.”

Noctis pushes you against the nearest wall with a thump and locks you into a searing kiss that leaves no room to wonder who you belong to from now on. You have absolutely no complaints as you moan into his mouth unrestricted and definitely excited about what’s to come.

Your lips detach to allow you to continue undressing.

“Why now?” you huff as Noctis fiddles with his belt. You try to hastily pull your own pants down while keeping an eye contact.

“Does it matter?” he retorts. You huddle towards the bed, leaving articles of clothing behind – pants, socks, underwear… It all has to go in the same heated moment.

“Uh, yeah? It kinda does.” You place a hand on Noctis’s chest, ready to push him down as soon as he is finished undressing like you.

Noctis’s brows furrow momentarily. “…Ulric told me he would ‘save’ you from Luche if I wouldn’t.”

You groan. Only Nyx would say something just like that to get his Highness’s princely ass into motion.

“Let’s skip to the saving part now then, shall we?” you suggest with a wicked smile.

“With pleasure.”

Noctis pulls you to the bed over him and you straddle his hips, leaning down to your palms against the mattress. His hands curl behind your neck and he pulls you closer, flush against his chest. He feels warm and alluring underneath you, so tempting in this unfamiliar setting, but also just like the same person you’ve always known.

With your bodies finally bared, the kisses become more urgent, more hungry and eager to devour each other’s souls. All of the previous shyness is gone from Noctis’s touch and his hands are moving freely across your body – caressing lightly, feeling out every dip and curve, teasing and tickling you to move on the whim of his every light motion.

It’s as if he is no longer wasting a second with you. The decision is done and the only thing there now is to focus on is you.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been an idiot… I didn’t see…” Noctis says in a hushed tone, lips over your clavicle, “I should’ve realized…” The words are incomplete, some of them barely said aloud, but you don’t need to hear anything more.

You pull back a bit and cup Noctis’s face with one hand, but he doesn’t let you slip away from the small kisses. “Noct… Noct– I want you too.” You inhale shakily as he pauses and smirk lightly, “So this better be worth the wait.”

And in that moment the sweet, dorky prince you know is gone. Noctis lets you pull away enough to meet his eyes. You expect to be faced with his impossibly blue, lightning-sparkling orbs, but instead your heart jumps at the sight of his hungry, lust-darkened stare.

Without a word Noctis dives back into you and sucks the skin of your neck with force, deliberately blooming a dim mark. Then he draws back a bit to admire his creation with a smug smile.

When you try to call out his name with an exasperated chuckle, it turns into a surprised yelp when your back thumps against the bed and Noctis is looking down at you with the same dark gaze.

He makes your body shake until you beg. The electricity from the touch of his lips is mind-numbing and red spots burn everywhere he touches. Noctis takes over your every sense, not allowing your mind to wonder to anywhere but him as he shows you how the stars are made inside your eyelids, closed from the overwhelming pleasure. Your moans and elated sighs tumble down the ceiling and the walls, and you wrap your legs tighter around his torso.

Noctis leaves you breathless in the night and you see the lingering explosions in the sky as you come down from the high. You fumble to take a grip of his raven hair and pull him gently up while spreading your legs for him.

Your eyes widen from the ecstasy when Noctis enters you while pressing his face in the crook of your neck. You can barely breathe. Your hips roll together in perfect motion and a joint lewd sigh escapes from both of you. You pull him closer as the flames of your pleasure grow higher once more with each thrust.

You walk the edge together for as long as you can, trying to prolong the pleasure, but eventually you fall over in the midst of labored huffs and pants. Noctis kisses your auricle as you mewl silently with the intensity of your orgasm, spurring him to speed up his movements to hear the unrestrained grunts in your ear as he comes inside you.

The heavy breaths leaving your lips are the only sounds for a moment in your bedroom. Everything is still, silent and perfect. You’re warm, content and Noctis rolls to lie next to you. You lie down relaxed, body mildly shaking, and stare at the ceiling.

Then you turn to look at him in post-coital wonder and you are greeted with an endearing smile.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Noctis murmurs.

“Mm, you too,” you hum in reply and he pulls you against his chest.


End file.
